1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical systems and orthopedic prostheses. More particularly, the present invention relates to patient-specific surgical systems and orthopedic prostheses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A joint arthroplasty procedure may be performed to repair a damaged bone of a joint. In operation, a surgeon may use a milling system to prepare the damaged bone for receiving an orthopedic prosthesis. For example, during a total or partial knee arthroplasty procedure, the surgeon may mill the distal femur to provide an attachment surface for receiving a distal femoral prosthesis. The distal femoral prosthesis includes a bone-engaging surface configured to rest against the prepared attachment surface of the distal femur and an articulating surface that may be designed to articulate with the proximal tibia or the patella, for example. The distal femoral prosthesis may be a unicompartmental implant, a bicompartmental implant, or a total femoral implant, for example.